<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I only want to be with you by jdjd08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162211">I only want to be with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjd08/pseuds/jdjd08'>jdjd08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjd08/pseuds/jdjd08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine hears a song on Spotify that reminds him of good times in his childhood, and Kurt thinks about his parents-in-law and how that has impacted on Blaine's life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson &amp; Blaine's Parents (Glee), Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KlaineCCValentines2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I only want to be with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 February 2021 New York city apartment</p><p>“Ah…  Dusty Springfield  “I only want to be with you”.   I love this song”,   Blaine exclaimed, as he thumbed through the random ‘60’s choice on his Spotify list.  “Come on Kurt, come dance with me!”</p><p>“Just give me one moment” Kurt grimaced tetchily, as he stood at the kitchen sink of their apartment in New York.  “I’m just trying to make up some milk formula, so we have enough until this time tomorrow night, and don’t have to faff around when Tracy is most hungry at 6am in the morning.”</p><p>“Oh I know, babe, and I do appreciate how wonderful you are, and that you are doing that for us, but come on two minutes to dance with me round the kitchen is all I need, and then I’ll let you continue be the Best Dad ever!” Blaine swung by him, grabbing his waist with his warm hands, spinning him around, and swinging him into a dip.    Kurt tottered, almost falling out of Blaine’s arms, as the smaller man tried to keep him balanced, and raised an eyebrow, as he succumbed to Blaine’s dancing game.  It wasn’t the first time and it wasn’t going to be the last. </p><p>Blaine bounced on his toes:  “This is my mum’s absolute favorite ever song.  Apparently, it was on the Billboard chart the day she was born, back In January 1964.   She used to sing it all the time to me, when I was a small child:”</p><p>“I don't know what it is that makes me love you so<br/>
I only know I never want to let you go<br/>
'Cause you started something, can't you see<br/>
That ever since we met you've had a hold on me<br/>
I happens to be true, I only want to be with you.”</p><p>Blaine laughed at the good memories that came pouring back, of him as a small boy in their big house near Westerville, Ohio.  Kurt chuckled.  It was happy to see Blaine so content with his childhood memories, particularly as not everything had been plain sailing for Blaine at the Anderson household, as he grew up.</p><p>“Ah, Pam, the first true Anderson diva - boy, she taught her sons a thing or two” Kurt laughed.</p><p>“She certainly did.  Well up until I was about twelve. Then she was AWOL a lot of the time.” Blaine tipped his head, and raised his eyes to the ceiling, as if he was recalling some not so easy times. </p><p>Kurt reminisced fondly about his mother-in-law.  She was scatty, (like Cooper); enjoyed being centre of attention (very much like Cooper);  could play piano, and sing and dance to match any wannabe Katy Perry (yes, like Blaine);  could drink any man under the table (clearly more Cooper, and certainly not passed onto Blaine).  A bit of a mess, he fondly thought of her, remembering the haze of green sequins and tassels, who had strutted on the dance floor at their wedding with all the other mothers.  There had been many drunken occasions, when he and Blaine had been in her company, at family parties, with various of her friends and relatives, and he and Blaine used to hide in the background, and sneak off to Blaine’s old bedroom at the earliest opportunity.   However, Pam also had a heart of gold, impeccable manners, charm and wit, and willingness to help: all qualities she had clearly passed onto both of her sons.  </p><p>The image now that flashed through Kurt’s mind was of the many baby and toddler pictures of Blaine in the arms of Pam, being swung round.  As she sang:</p><p>“Now, listen, honey, I just want to be beside you everywhere<br/>
As long as we're together, honey, I don't care”</p><p>Her sons, she often declared to Kurt and any one else in the vicinity, were her pride and joy. </p><p>Life had not always been honey tasting and rose tinted in the Anderson household.  The trouble lay with Blaine’s dad: brusque and grumpy, hoping his sons would have real careers in the services, or as lawyers, or as politicians, as he was himself.   He had treated Pam appallingly over the years, so much so that she had called it quits the year Blaine had left and moved to New York.  Pam spent most of her time in Chicago now, with her new boy-friend, and life was treating her well again.</p><p>“Always, always remember, my darlings,” she had passionately effused to the two grooms at their wedding, when they went to take their leave at the end of the night.  “Always, always remember that you have one life to lead. You have found each other, been apart from each other, discovered each other more, and learned at the end of the day that you just can’t let go of each other, and you should build on that.  Build a happy future in a place you love, do what you love, and cherish your future family with so much love.”</p><p>“Plus if you ever run out of money, I’ll happily supply more”, she winked.   “Well I had to get some decent settlement, after putting up with that old bastard, Robert for all those years”.   Yes, Kurt’s mother-in-law was quite a character. </p><p>Blaine had undergone therapy before their marriage, and still saw a therapist on a monthly basis.  The issues that had plagued him through his late teenage years: the fears of being alone, abandonment, being unloved and not being good enough had stemmed from his difficult relationship with his father.  No one seemed to get along with Robert Anderson.  He was a bully, a big mouth and a homophobe.     Blaine’s mum had tried so hard to make up where her husband lacked, but she had her own career in cosmetics, and then as make up artist to the stars, which meant she was often in LA, usually three out of four weeks every month.  It meant in his early teens, Blaine had been left in the care of housekeepers, and nannies.  When he had been gay bashed for daring to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with another gay friend, he had been rushed to hospital, and Mum was required to fly back from LA to be at his bedside.  She  often recalled with some drama, the phone call she received from other worried parents informing her that Blaine was hooked up to a ventilator to help him breathe.  He had survived that, and his mum put her life on hold to nurse him back to health. Desperately lonely at times, it had suited him when he had transferred to Dalton Academy, and he could board.    </p><p>Nevertheless, Blaine still got that dark foreboding that he wasn’t always wanted or needed, and that heaven knows, it had caused issues in their relationship when engaged, and only through both of them undergoing separate therapy sessions had they started to learn not to let it affect them as a couple.  It was hard sometimes, but being with Blaine was worth it.   No, Kurt really didn’t want to go back to those dark days when he had questioned his love for this compassionate, fun loving, tender hearted and docile man.   He was thankful to Pam, for the joy of music and life that she had instilled in Blaine’s heart.</p><p>So he watched lovingly, as his adorable husband swayed in time to the music, and grabbed his hand to twirl Kurt once more, and plant kisses on his lips and chin.   Blaine hummed into his ear: </p><p>“Now hear me darling, I just want to be beside you everywhere<br/>
As long as we're together, honey, I don't care<br/>
'Cause you started something, can't you see<br/>
That ever since we met you've had a hold on me<br/>
No matter what you do, I only want to be with you<br/>
I said, no matter, no matter what you do, I only want to be with you”</p><p>It was true, Kurt and Blaine only wanted to be together.  Life was great for them now, and would continue to be so, as long as Kurt could possibly hope for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>